wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
James
James is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports James is around 590-600 in Tennis, and plays with Misaki, but occasionally Ryan. He has an okay skill in Baseball of around 420 with a team consisting of him, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki and Silke. James '''plays in the Baseball teams of Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley and Naomi. In Boxing he is good at a skill level of 530. Wii Sports Resort '''James is never seen in Cycling races as an opponent, as he is the one who acts as the referee. He has a high 1436+ mark in Swordplay. In Basketball, he is a high Pro, with a skill of 1451+ (the 4th best player) His team players are Tyrone and Ashley. In Table Tennis, his is also a Pro, with skill of 1196+, and is quite fast. In general, James '''had an immense improvement when compared to his performance in Wii Sports. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''James is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Since James 'is the Cycling Referee, you can never race against him in Cycling, either in Road Race or in VS. Same goes with Vincenzo as he is the coach. *'James and Jessie could quite possibly be a reference to the duo of the same name from the Pokémon anime, or the singer Jesse James, where the duo got their name. *'James' is one of the few Miis who aren't Pro class in any sport in Wii Sports, but suddenly become Pro in all Sports in Wii Sports Resort. Abby, Akira, and Misaki are similar. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. *'James' is the best male Basketball player to not be in Tommy's team. *In Wii Music, his name is Harold and his favorite color in said game is green. *His Japanese name is Jemusu *His Wii Music name in Japanese is Harorudo. *You earn his badge by making 5 edits on Wii Sports articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 5 edits on CPU articles. Gallery JamesDACotQR.JPG|James' QR Code 17- James' Team.jpg|James' Baseball Team JamesCycling.png|James as the referee in Cycling James Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against James in Swordplay Duel James cuica.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of James as Harold 2018-02-07 (31).png|James in Baseball 2018-02-09 (6).png|James in Boxing DSC01411.JPG|James (left). as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Marisa (right) BOSS! 20180210_073505.jpg|James and his teammates Ashley and Tyrone in Basketball 2018-03-02 (55).png|James about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (9).png|James doubling up with Misaki in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-04 (7).png|James doubling up with Ryan in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0571.jpg|James in swimpants spectating a minigame in Wii Party DSC01949.JPG|James in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318678589221702615708.jpg|Another photo of James in Swordplay Duel 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Another photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15318712088361174365258.jpg|A third photo of James as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Badge-3-1.png|James's badge 2018-07-24 (26).png|James playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0643.JPG|James swordfighting at Dusk Capture d’écran 2018-08-09 à 12.54.14.png Capture d’écran 2018-08-08 à 11.01.15.png|James in Cycling 2018-08-16 (58).png|James refereeing at Dusk IMG_0763.JPG|James swordfighting at High Noon James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and James participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg James In Baseball.png James, Siobhan, and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (41).png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Mike, and James participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Miis which don't play Cycling Category:Brown haired Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Pink Males